


Long Distance by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Long Distance by Laylah read by Rhea314 & GwenSummary: “You’re too kind to me. I didn’t call to be flattered, you know. How are things at home?”





	Long Distance by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293676) by Laylah. 



**Title** : Long Distance

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Characters** : Luck, Claire

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : “You’re too kind to me. I didn’t call to be flattered, you know. How are things at home?”

 **Text** : [here ](http://cat.catandkiwi.net/?p=234)

 **Length** 0:03:14

Download Link: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012287.zip)


End file.
